In switched-mode power converters, energy is periodically stored typically in the magnetic field of an electric storage element and passed to a load during on-phases or off-phases of a pass transistor. The ratio of the on-time to the off-time of the pass transistor may be varied in response to changes of the load current at the input voltage, by way of example. Switched-mode power converters show higher conversion efficiency than linear power regulators. With higher switching frequencies of the power transistors, the size of the electric storage element shrinks.
It is desirable to improve conversion efficiency in switched-mode power converters.